tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
House Indoril
Great House Indoril is one of the 6 Dunmeri Great Houses and one of the oldest to hold the status, since the time of the Chimer. The house is deeply connected to the Tribunal Temple and their Ordinators. Currently, they are the most powerful of the Great Houses, thanks to the current King of Morrowind being their leader. Saint Olms the Just is the patron of the house, but it also holds both Saint Almalexia and Saint Nerevar in high regard. History It is lost to history who the founder of the house was, with the oldest of Morrowind's records only speaking of the house starting from the rule of the Chimer Hero-King Indoril Nerevar. Since the time of King Nerevar, the House has always been one of, if not the most, important in Morrowind's politics. When Nerevar died and his widow became the goddess Almalexia, House Indoril became closely tied with the Tribunal Temple. A connection that formed the House's very principles. After the formation of the ALMASIVI Tribunal and the transformation of the Chimer into the Dunmer, House Indoril became the most prominent former-Chimer House. They formed the newly made Tribunal's military strength and founded the Ordinators and much of the clergy. Thus the house became commonly referred to as the Hand of the Tribunal, which would subsequently become part of its banner. Throughout the reign of the independent Morrowind, House Indoril remained dominant over the other houses in terms of power and influence. That only ended when Morrowind was made a part of the Empire by Tiber Septim. House Indoril lost much of its power and influence to the rising House Hlaalu, the Empire's staunchest ally in Morrowind. This fueled the house's hatred of the Imperials. When the Nerevarine came in the late 3rd Era, causing the end of the reign of the ALMASIVI Tribunal, the house remained true to its principals and loyal to the temple. They supported the Reclamations and the reinstated Daedric Tribunal, remaining a large part of both the Tribunal's priests and Ordinators. With the end of the Septim Dynasty and the decline of the once mighty Empire, as well as the catastrophes that engulfed Morrowind in the early 4th Era, it was House Redoran that replaced House Hlaalu as the most powerful house. But House Indoril was a close second, as they hadn't lost any territories during the Red Year. The only blow they faced was during the Argonian Invasions, when Mournhold was sacked and nearly destroyed by the invaders. Their power throughout the rest of the 4th Era remained the same, until Augustus Mede conquered Morrowind with the help of House Hlaalu, and later of House Dres and House Sadras as well. When Morrowind became a part of the Empire once more Houses Indoril and Redoran lost much influence in the province. This prompted the two houses to later rebel when Daric Lariat started the Stormcrown Rebellion. With the leadership of Joran Nerevar, the then Grandmaster of House Indoril, the house's power and influence after the rebellion reach heights that it only had before the 3rd Era. Joran ascended to the throne of Morrowind, becoming its king, and Mournhold was once more its capital. House Indoril became the most powerful of the Great Houses henceforth. Structure Like all the other Great Houses, House Indoril is made up of: a main family, its servants, smaller branch houses and people that were adopted into the house. With the main family making up only a small part of their total numbers. Those of the main family bare the name Indoril, while those of branch houses or those adopted into House Indoril baring other names. House Indoril has had extremely close ties to the Tribunal Temple ever since the Dunmer first came into existence. Most of their members were priests in the Tribunal Temple or made up their Ordinators, the military order of the temple that was created by House Indoril. Ever since the Reclamation in the 4th Era and the reorganization of the Tribunal Temple into the "New Temple", House Indoril has become inseparable from the Temple itself. All members of the Temple are also a member of the House. House Indoril is led by a Grandmaster, who is usually of the main family. However ever since the 4th Era, the Grandmaster has been a member of House Nerevar, a branch house of Indoril. Currently it is Joran Nerevar that is the Grandmaster. House Indoril's military is made up of the Indoril Guard, whom are present in all of the great house's territories. They keep the order and peace in those lands, acting as soldiers and guards. They are led by a Commander, who answers to the house's Grandmaster. Branch Houses *House Nerevar *House Dunveril *House Relvi Territories All of House Indoril's territories are located in mainland Morrowind, most of them concentrated in the center of the province. The most prominent city under their direct control is Mournhold, the capital of Morrowind. Recruitment Members of the main and branch families are born into the house, while all others join it when they enter the Tribunal Temple. House Indoril generally only accepts Dunmer joining their ranks, because of their past hatred for the Empire and the typical Dunmer xenophobia. House Indoril only accepts pious people into their ranks, as to join House Indoril is the same as joining the clergy of the Tribunal Temple. People not of the main or branch families generally don't find themselves in the upper ranks of the house, and instead make up the bulk of the lower ranks. All members of the main family start off from Kinsman rank. Members *Joran Nerevar, Grandmaster *Jina Nerevar, Councilwoman *Karliah Indoril, Kinswoman Former Members *Indoril Nerevar, Grandmaster *Indoril Almalexia, Grandmaster *Neria Dunveril, Captain of the Indoril Guard *Dohna Indoril, Councilman *Tanval Indoril, Grandmaster *Gelds Indoril, Councilman *Naddu Indoril, Curate *Nam Indoril, Disciple *Talnus Indoril, Diviner *Talsyne Indoril, Diviner *Tedras Relvi, Curate *Garyn Indoril, Grandmaster *Drayven Indoril, Kinsman and a Nightingale *Jenessa Indoril, Councilwoman *Nerevarine, Diviner *Aleri Indoril, Vampiress Assassin and former wife of Wolfida. *Vivec Nerevar, Grandmaster *Arekoa Sarethi, Commander of the Indoril Guard Ranks House Indoril, like all the Great Houses, has a hierarchy to its members, organizing them into various ranks. Because of their close ties to the Tribunal Temple they share some ranks with them. *Grandmaster *Councilman *Diviner *Disciple *Curate *Kinsman *Lawman *Oathman *Retainer *Hireling Indoril Guard Ranks *Commander *Captain *Guardsman Equipment Members of House Indoril wear and use a variety of different equipment. Only the Indoril Guard has a defined set of armor to use, which shows their rank. Indoril Guard Armor.png|Guardsman Armor Indoril Captain Armor.png|Captain Armor Indoril Commander Armor.png|Commander Armor Indoril Guard Shield.png|Indoril Guard Shield Category:Factions Category:Bloodlines Category:Houses